There's Hope in the Blinding Light
by Luna Tiger
Summary: A simple, short Takari. Love fills the air at a highschool dance, while one onlooker tries to calibrate his feelings about the lucky couple. Rated for one notmildyetnotstrong naughty word.


  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon, but once I rule the world, it'll be on my 'To Do' list and I'll change that 50th episode of 02. =P 

This is from Davis' POV. :B 

* * *

There's Hope in the Blinding Light 

Angels. 

That's who I watched on the dance floor, kept close in each others arms, pure content on their faces. Never had I felt so much more awe-struck in the perfection that was the union of Takaishi Takeru and Yagami Hikari. 

I sighed and leaned back in my seat, frowning as the comforting music drolled on. I had been crushed when 'Kari had chosen Takeru over me, nearly destroyed as my heart went through the shreader, and I had spent my days in isolation and depression afterwards. 

It's now two months later, which gave me time to mull things over, after avoiding them as much as possible. Now that I think about it, I wonder if I really was in love with Hikari. I spent so long hoping and wishing... but when Takeru moved here, I guess I felt threatened to that impossible dream. 

But if I did love her like I think I do, then maybe, just maybe, she's not my butterfly to let return to me. And if I do, then I want her to be happy and support her in her choice. 

Besides, I think I may have been looking in the wrong direction.. 

But, I can't help but just stare at them, mesmerized by their radiance, their beauty, their... love. 

It was destiny long before I came into the picture. Maybe that's the sad thing. Maybe I interfered with that.. or maybe I was the catalyst that drove them together. 

Maybe I knew. Maybe I knew that they were to be, once TK came into the picture that fateful day in school, so long ago. And maybe, just maybe, I wanted to be apart of that warmth, having felt rejection in so many forms before then. 

But I probably should thank them.. If it wasn't for them in my life, I never would have met Buimon or my other friends. 

They say I saved them. Once or twice, to my knowledge, but Kari says that the defeat of BelialMyotismon counted a hundred times over. For that, I had gotten my one and only kiss from her. A light peck on the cheek, but my head was spinning for week after that. 

And now, it's not such a big deal. Because of my infatuation with Hikari and the events that had transpired, I had found my own warmth. A love to call my own. 

Granted, much as I'm in love right now, I still held a place in my heart for Hikari, a first crush kinda thing. She's all anyone could want... and Takeru is the luckiest (and most worthy, might I add) bastard in the whole world. 

I may have been the savior of the both worlds, but they are the inspiration that drives all creation. You can it in the way their bodies move on the dance floor, how Takeru held her close, how relaxed Hikari is in his arms, her flower-crowned head on his shoulder, heart-stopping eyes closed. 

My own heart ached slightly. It was always a secret desire to hold the delicate fæ like Takeru was now, to feel her gentle weight against my chest, her light breath on my neck, her smile the light of my life. 

But I never will. So I watched and imagined what Takeru must be feeling. Wonder what Hikari was feeling... and if that would change if it was me. 

A hand came down on my shoulder and I turned to look behind me, a smile creasing my lips as the person took a seat beside me. 

This was a personal victory, one I would never forget and the others regretted not participating in. Well, all's well and forgiven. 

Except Miyako's still calling me a back-stabber. Hey, I didn't do anything, honestly! 

I may still dream about Hikari every now and then, but I'm happy for her... and she's happy for me. She's sorry that we never had a chance, as she told me before the dance, but she told me what I had just learned a few weeks ago. 

_There's always kindness with true protection, even when the light fades and hope fails._

I don't know if I really do love her, but if I don't, oh that would have done it for me. 

"May I have this dance?" 

A pale hand was held out to me and I nodded, "Yes, you may." 

I wasn't afraid, as I was led out... but I wonder. Hikari was the radiant light, brilliant and blinding, and Takeru, Hope, was lost within her embrace, but what did she think? Did she ever think about me, like I thought about her? Did I ever cross her mind? 

Did she stare at us.. and see perfection as well? 

I don't know, nor would I ask, but I pray she does, because sometimes, perfection has many forms. I may be far from perfect, but sometimes... just sometimes, two wrongs /do/ make a right. 

They were never wrong. Always right. And I hope.. that the light will shine mercy on my unworthy soul, as I'm held like she is. 

Protection and kindness were never as strong as the purity of light and hope, but just as well. 

We're free. 

* * *

This sort of mixes my own variables, since I'm convinced if Dai-kun had his own virtue, it would be Protection. As well, I'm sure you can guess who Dai's with, but if you can't, ^^; don't worry. That wasn't the main part of this. 

:3 I hope everyone liked this short spat of a ficlet. 


End file.
